The Journey of the Self
h''' '''h Day 1: The beginning of your journey to find the self The whispers plead, stay back, but you walk forward into the darkness, A path opens, to your left a forest, to the right the sea, what do you choose? - Results (39 votes) Go left through the forest Go right to the sea With 23 votes. You had chosen to walk towards the sea. Day 2: You hear the crashing of the waves You come to the pier from your dreams. You hear his voice, you step off the pier.. - Results (21 votes) Into the water comes over you as you fall deeper and deeper Into a small row boat, containing one hand gun, a book, and a picture of the shadow of the self With 12 votes, you have Chosen to step into the boat, and row. Day 3: Out into the Sea. You ride the waves for days and nights and days and nights. The book is in a language you've never seen before, filled with illustrations your mind cannot grasp. Waves suddenly crash the boat.. - Results (11 votes) The picture! The picture has been swept up and about to fall of the boat! Grab the picture... Wait... a hand emerges from the Sea.. Could someone truly be out here? Grab the hand instead! With 6 votes, you have decided to grab the hand and reveal.. Day 4: Pulling hope from the depths You grab the hand and pull up a young blonde woman, maybe 24 years of age. She is unconscious, but breathing and ice cold. You've lost the picture. What was the shadow? No time to ponder the picture.. - Results (27 votes) You immediately cover the woman with the jacket you are wearing, you must keep her warm. You then begin to fish You immediately pat the woman down and search her You immediately cover the woman with the jacket you are wearing. You then row to what look to be mountains You begin to fish You begin to row to the mountains. With 10 votes, you covered the woman and began to row to the mountains.,, Day 5: To the peaks you row You cover the woman with your jacket, and immediately begin to row to the mountains. Below you, you feel something, eyes, thousands of eyes staring at you. Just your imagination right? - Results (15 votes) Stop the boat and dive in, you have to get to the bottom of this terrible sensation. It's nothing, continue to row towards the mountains With 11 votes, you kept rowing.. Day 6: A storm is coming The sea becomes violent as Storms rage overhead, you grow hungry. The woman you had rescued is finally starting to move, a small island lies between you and the mountain, you hear his voice again.. - Results (14 votes) Stop at the Island, seek shelter from the storm and gather food Push foward for the larger mass of land with the mountains. Attempt to wake the woman, get her opinion on the matter With 6 votes, you made towards the island... Day 7: Through the tree into the mist That feeling again. Thousands of eyes staring at you, laying judgement. What is it!? A cave ahead, either way, you and the woman need shelter. Well you can try to carry her, or just try to wake her up - Results (18 votes) The Lightning is right over us, and I feel the eyes... We need to get to the cave now I don't think she will take kindly to waking up to a man carrying her running through the forest. I need to wake her up With 10 votes, you have decided to attempt to wake her.. Day 8: A conflict with hope The storm is here, you desperately shake her, please wake up! She finally awakes. There are no screams, she merely looks at you with despair. She whispers " Thank you". You then.. - Results (13 votes) Grab her hand and run inland towards the caves. The Storm is here, you can assess her situation later. I cannot even recall when I have seen another human, much less speak to another. I need to ask her who she is! Be Better? Drop her, You need to preserve your own life, her life is over. It was the minute she had lost her child...With 8 votes, you ran... Day 9: I lost Him A fire burns in the Darkness of the Cave. As you maintain your Flame, you realize.. you left your gun in the jacket. You hear her voice. " He's Gone" BANG! - Results (19 votes) You turn around just in time to see the woman's eyes as she takes her own life... You feel sadness as you lunge for her You turn around just in time to see the woman's eyes as she takes her own life...You feel fear as you lunge for cover You turn around just in time to see the woman's eyes as she takes her own life.. You feel Anger at the loss of ammo! With 14 votes, you lunge for her... Day 10: A Testament Catching her before hitting the ground, you realize she is still alive, but with only seconds left. For the first time, you realize, she was pregnant... she pulls you near " Be better"... - Results (15 votes Be Better? What? Hold her until she passes. However your fire is very close to going out, and you are still starving. Be Better? Drop her, You need to preserve your own life, her life is over. It was the minute she had lost her child.. With 12 votes, you held her in her final moments.. Day 11: Et Advenis Her life flickers out in your hands, you create a proper burial ground for her. A scream echos through the caves from outside.. - Results (10 votes) I need to eat first, I haven' since the start of my journey, then I will investigate the scream Immediately leave the cave to investigate the scream I need to eat first. I haven't since the star of my journey, eat and then head for shore to row towards the mountains Immediately leave to row towards the mountains. With 7 votes, you choose to eat.. Day 12: Memories You find berries and a few other sources of nourishment within your pockets. The fire is strong again.. You think back before the journey.. but you remember nothing. The fire burns. Screams echo - Results (22 votes) Sleep through the screams, night is here No time for sleep, time to investigate the source of the wailing With 18 votes, you investigate the source of the wailing... Day 13: A Sacrifice You exit the cave running towards the screams. You find the source. A young boy who had broken his leg in a ditch by the cave, Then you see it. A boulder falling right above him! You.. - Results (19 votes) Try to save him, push him out of the way Stand back, it is too late, you will merely be crushed, instead of him With 10 votes, you run towards the child Day 14: Stone and Fire You made it.. you pushed him out of the way, unfortunately you were not so lucky. Your left arm, trapped beneath the boulder, lightning strikes the trees, fire surrounds you, the child's leg broken - Results (20 votes) The boy has a knife, tell him to throw it to you... you need to cut off the arm, he cannot run, hes needs you I am not losing my arm, the fire is closer to him than I. I am sorry child, but I will wait for help With 14 votes, you wait... Day 15: He who walks among us The fire spreads, you grasp for every breath you can, the boy trys to crawl towards you away from the fire, you feel your self losing consciousness, things become dark, you are fading, voices? - Results (24 votes) Call out, scream! There must be someone there, as you do, you finally pass out. Save your breath there is nothing out there to help you. Grab the boy and comfort him as you pass out. With 13 votes, you bring hold the boy close as you pray... Day 16: The Journey is far from over Hessiam You awake in a panic! Where is the boy...next to you, lying on a table, much like yourself. Where am I? Looks to be a wooden cabin, your arm, in a makeshift cast.. you - Results (11 votes) Wait, whoever did this clearly has good intentions, rest while you can Rest? How can I rest, there are people, more people! Leave the cabin and search for your saviors Check on the boy, make sure he is alright, then continue to rest Pick up the boy and bring him with you as you leave the cabin With 4 votes, you check on the boy Day 17: A moment of peace The boy lies there, frail and exhausted, but alive. He is maybe 11 years old, pale, blonde hair. Suddenly, 6 men and women enter the room, all of them flock to you, hugging you, tears flow...You Thank them for their help,they however speak a language you have never heard, maybe celtic in origin A statue.. right outside the door there was a statue, thank them, but walk outside to examine it Thank them, and ask who they are, ask where you are, see if anyone speaks your language With 7 votes, you ask them more questions about your situation. Day 18: It's good to see you, Hessiam An old woman, impossibly old comes through the doorway. She speaks your language. She informs you she is the head of this village. Shes calls you Hessiam.. yes.. that is your name..She then shows you, carvings in the wood of the cabin, carvings of your journey so far, the pier, the woman..The Mountain, and a figure at the top of the mountain, you hear his voice again, the voice from the beginning - Results (8 votes) Ask the woman if the boy will be alright, then ask what the best way to the mountain is Ask the woman if the boy is alright, then ask how she knows about what you have been through, how is it already carved? Ask her what is happening to you, why can you remember nothing before the journey, why are you being drawn to the peaks? With 3 votes, you demand answers.. Day 19: The Thousand eyes of daemon aeternum As she speaks, you feel the eyes again, thousands of eyes, and then you hear it, the call of the demon, a creature rises from the ocean, larger than the island you stand...with thousands of eyes.. - Results (9 votes) Run! Grab the boy and Run! Huddle inside with the villagers. with 5 votes, you do not abandon the people. Day 20: Among Gods and Demons The cabin is ripped to pieces, the thousand eyes see all, the villagers form a protective circle over you, The beast consumes them one by one, as it lifts the sage, "Run" she says... - Results (11 votes) The boy! Grab him and run Run! Break down in fear, collapse. With 7 Votes, you run for the boy. Day 21: Save the boy With your good arm, you grab the child, the sound of the womans bones cracking in the beasts mouth above you, screams, the heat of fire behind you, tears well up in your eyes...Monster! - Results (22 votes) Run for the Forest Run for your Boat Turn around and fire your gun at the monster With 9 votes, you Run for your boat, with child in hand Day 22: Abyss ....3 days. It has been 3 days since you escaped the Island. In your memory you see it, as it consumed the island whole, you can't understand the boy, but he understands you. The beast's name, abyss - Results (16 votes) Ask the boy his name Ask the boy if he can draw the same carvings you have seen earlier Ask the boy if he has heard the whispers... With 9 votes, you reveal the pain of the whispers Day 23: Eternity The boy.. moves uncomfortably at your question, he has heard the whispers as well.Through drawings, the boy tells you of Abyss. It has lived since the dawn of this land, everywhere at once. While he - Results (13 votes) Draws, you notice a mark on the back of his head, it looks like a stone of fire, ask him about it. Draws, you begin to row, the sooner you make it to the mountain the better... you hope With 7 votes you question the boy about the marking... Day 24: Dreams The boy looks confused, nobody has told him of the marking on his head. Then you feel them, the eyes! The roar of time is deafening, your boat capsizes, you slip away from reality..darkness.. - Results (11 votes) In the Darkness, you see a figure torn into three, a figure engulfed in flames, move towards the figure Move away from the figure With 7 votes, you move towards the figure Day 25: Find me Although there are three lit aflame, you focus on him, the man from your dreams, right in center, the source of the whisper, "Find Me", he says... You wake upon the shore of the mountain - Results (17 votes) But where is the boy? Boy! Shout for him, scan up and down the shore But where is the boy? Assume he is dead, make your way for the mountains. With 9 votes, you search for the boy Day 26: Alone Again There is no sign of the boy, he is gone.. However, while searching, you come upon a wolf trapped in a ditch, you - Results (16 votes) Grab a Branch and help pull it out. Start your trek of the Mountain. You must find him. With 10 votes you reach towards the Wolf... Jeff Zero "LET'S HELP THE WOLF" I yell so loudly it rips the skin "WOLVES ARE STRONG AND PROUD" Day 27: Friends The Wolfs teeth latch in the branch as you lift it out. The Wolf Snarls at you, which turns to a what sounds like a whimper. You stick your hand out...and it licks you.. - Results (14 votes) Keep the Wolf and head for the Mountains Leave the Wolf and head for the Mountains With 11 votes, you kept the Wolf Day 28: Ice and Fire You begin the ascent of the mountain, hours turn into days and days into weeks, you come to a frozen lake within the mountain..The wolf growls at the lake.. - Results (22 votes) You and the Wolf attempt to cross the Ice You and the Wolf walk around the lake, although a snowstorm runs along the side of the lake With 19 votes, you walk through the Snowstorm, but you see it... Day 29: I am more You see what lies in the lake, the demon, the beast, thousands of them, millions of eyes. This is how it's remained eternal.. What? Something is happening. You become eveloped in fire! What?!! - Results (13 votes) Tell the wolf to run! Succumb to the fire Succumb to the fire With 8 votes, you told The Wolf to run. Jeff Zero- "RUN WOLF RUN" I yelp cause I'm on fire "WOLVES CAN ESCAPE INCINERATION WITH THEIR FUZZY FEET" I AM SO ON FIRE Day 30: Two Days His whisper.. two days.. you see his face, you know him.. You wake up. The snowstorm has disappeared, as has The Wolf. Days go by,and you reach the top of the mountain, he is there.you see him.. - Results (5 votes) Suddenly the Beast... A Beast, arises from the mountain, lifting and slamming you, breaking your arms Suddenly the Beast... A Beast, arises from the mountain, lifting and slamming you, breaking your legs With 3 votes, your arms have broken. graemefinley "'I've been drown, burnt, frozen and abandoned now my limbs are being broken. I'm glad I didn't cut my arm off. Small victories I guess." Day 31: It has always been your choice Hessiam '''The Beast then descends the mountain, towards the Sea, to lay waste to life after life. You crawl and pull with your arms, but exhaustion is just too much. But then, you feel it. You are being pulled. Looking up you see him, with your arm in his jaw as he drags you. The Wolf has returned. Blood pours from your arm and he wimpers. Do it! Do not stop! What seems like hours are only minutes. And within those minutes, your journey instantly has come to an end. Between you and the man on the other side, a river, a river running through the top of the Mountain. With a current that would toss you aside and kill you in your current condition. After everything you've been through, everybody you lost, it ends like this.. to a river. You break down in tears, all you wanted to know was who you are, why can you remember nothing before this madness. .... ' Why have you been tormented by him!? Who the Hell are you?! You bastard! Your voice, always there, never answering me! "Come Hessiam" Who... you look up to see the source of the voice. Impossible... The old woman, the sage. Standing in the river. " We are here for you, as you were there for us" All of them, all of the villagers, but the beast.. She grabs you, and as do all the villagers, passing you across the river. Suddenly the cry of the Demon pierces through the sky, the earth trembling, the villagers, they are disappearing one by one, the sage looks to you.. " I'm Sorry Hessiam, with tears in her eyes" She is gone. And you have fallen into the river. It is over. You have lost... Hope Someone has grabbed your hand, both of your hands. Gasping for air, you are brought to the surface. It was her.. The Blonde woman, Hope. And next to her, the Boy! He embraces you, you turn around to thank the woman, but she too is gone. It is time, you walk towards the man who been in your dreams, the source of the whisper. He stands in a hall of ice. You punch square in the jaw, you bring him to the ground and throw all of your anger, all of your hate at him, the boy desperately pulls at you. Then you notice it.. he is smiling, smiling with tears in his eyes.. You immediately jump back alarmed. Who are you!? He grabs your head, but not with force, but with care, and he guides your view to the ice, the reflection in the ice. You see it, a stone of fire, on the back of his head, and from the reflection behind you, one on the back of your head as well. The man finally Speaks. "Hessiam,This land was once filled with so much pure ambition. Man had conquered the skies with flying machines, we had the ability to move across seas with the greatest of ease. We had so much potential. Then the Demon was born, it was born from The Void. Thousands were born. They destroyed all that Man and Woman have accomplished. They only exist to eliminate them, the people of this world." What do you mean "Them"? " You are not one of them, neither am I , nor he. I should really say, We are not one of them." Who are you!? " I am you, and I am him, and we are one, we are The Self. Born into this world from the light, torn in 3 at our birth, destined to become one again. If we do so, we can stop the beasts, we can stop them from ever happening. All of this will be undone. You can save all of them" I don't want to be you! I want to be me! I never had a life, I never had a choice! He smiles " Hessiam, have they had a choice? Constantly living in fear, they didn't create us, it is not their fault, we are the only hope they have ever known, they adore you. You are loved by all of them."' '''You think back to the sages carvings. ' "You have always had a choice Hessiam, Continue to live this life, or choose to have lived this life for them, Regardless, me and the boy, will be here for you" Option 1: Join with them. Save the people of this world. Option 2: Choose your own life, kill the man and the boy.''' With 11 votes.... Your Journey comes to an end. Day 32: The fire burns '''As the three of you join hands, you all become enveloped in fire. But you do not fade, you welcome it. You pull the two before you closer, you embrace as the fire envelops you. Then something clicks. The dream, the 1 torn into 3. But you were there watching... A smile and a tear come to you. "Goodbye" The man looks to you " No, Hello." The flame becomes a blinding light that spreads across the world, eradicating the beast, eliminating the void, and silence.... Then as if the world itself was speaking, collective cheers all arise at the same time. Men, Women, Families reunited, thanks to you. A village exists, where its people continue to praise he who saved them all. A Wolf stands guard over a cottage, in the mountains, in which a beautiful woman resides, a woman named Hope. Medicine men are there tending to her. This Woman, she gives birth, to a healthy baby boy.. and she sees it, on the back of his head The Mark of the Stone of Fire '' The Journey is Over'' Thank you, all of you